The Adventures of Emmett
by fieldxofxpaperxflowers
Summary: This was originally titled "A cat, A bird, and Emmett," but I wanted to add more to it without starting a whole new stories, so here ya go. Read and review, please! Rated T just in case
1. A cat

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please review! Sorry that it's so short. And I'll have a poll up on my site as to what they should name the cat, so please vote! **

EmPOV

"I GOT A CAT!" I yelled, walking into the room of the Cullen mansion with a scrawny looking black cat held under my arm.

"Emmett.." said Jasper from a chair in the corner of the room. "Why did you get a cat?"

"Because I found it on the side of the road!"

Jasper said nothing more, but exchanged a look of exhasperation with Edward. I sat the cat down on the floor just as Alice came dancing in, holding large shopping bags.

"Okay, I got some cat litter, and a litterbox, and some food, and toys, and a bed! Where are we going to keep him?" She had evidentally already seen the arrival of the cat due to her powers.

"You actually think this is a good idea?" Edward asked her.

"Of course it's a good idea!" I said before Alice could respond. "We couldn't just let it starve, could we?" I poured some of the dry catfood Alice handed me into a bowl she had also bought.

"Emmett, it's a cat. It could have gotten it's own food." Edward said. I ignored him; he could be such a spoilsport sometimes, I thought. I glanced up to see him rolling his eyes; he had heard what I was thinking. I grinned and started stroking the cat. "What should we name it?" I asked the room at large, looking up from the cat.

No one answered.

I looked back down at the cat. It was gone!

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, haha. So, the more you review, the faster i'll have the next part out.. hint hint**


	2. Makeup Mishap

**A/N: I love you guys for reviewing! It means alot to me; I wasn't sure if this was a good idea for a story or not. On the downside, no one voted on the poll, so I just ended up picking a name myself. It's what my grandmother's black cat is named. I might come back and change it if me or someone else comes up with a better idea, so message me if you have anything! Lolz. I'll try to make this one a bit longer ;) (The word in italics is where I left off on the last chaper).**

_No one answered._

_I looked back down at the cat. It was gone!_

EmPOV

"WHERE'S MY CAT?!" I screamed. I looked at the Bella and Edward sitting on the couch. Bella had jumped at the sound of my voice and Edward just covered his face. I looked over to where Alice had joined Jasper, sitting on the armrest. Her face suddenly went blank.

"He's just in the kitchen," she said, coming out of her reverie. At that moment Esme walked out, holding the cat in her arms with a confused look on her face.

"Where did this come from?" she asked us. No one answered; I jumped towards her, reaching for the cat.

"BOO!" I yelled, taking the cat from a very startled, very confused Esme. Edward looked at me like I was crazy, once again.

"Boo?" he asked.

"That's his name." I stated matter of factly, stroking the black cat again before sitting him down next to his food bowl. There was silence for a minute.

"HE NEEDS WATER!" I roared before grabbing up a second bowl and rushing towards the kitchen, only to run back to the same spot barely a second later. I gently set the bowl of water down next to the cat, who started to drink. I looked up at my family.

Esmee still had a confused look on her face; Alice was beaming at the cat; Jasper sat in the corner, no emotion on his face. Edward was, once again, looking at me like I had suddenly sprouted a second head. Bella looked much the same as Esme.

Deciding my family needed time to get used to the idea, I grabbed up the cat, who was finished drinking and looking bored, started humming, and walked up to my room, all of them staring after me incredulously.

**3 hours later**

**EmPOV**

After I had put the cat in its bed that Alice had bought it, I sat watching it, not knowing what to do. Eventually it fell asleep, and I finally looked around the room, searching for something to do. My eyes fell on Rosalie's makeup, most of it sitting on her dresser. I got up and walked over to it.

There were tons of lipsticks, eyeshadows, mascara and eyeliner, and that cakey stuff I had seen people smear all over their faces. I picked up some red lipstick and put it on, using a mirror that I found lying next to some eyeliner. Then I took the lid off some black eyeliner. How did you put this stuff on your eyes? I thought back to when I watched Rosalie doing it, and copied her. Before long there was black stuff smeared all around my eyes. I quickly put mascara on, then took some really dark cake-stuff and smeared it on half my face.

Just then I heard a cat yowl. "Boo?" I said, turning around and looking into the basket. He wasn't there. "BOO!" I yelled.

I saw something black right outside my window and rushed over to it. Boo was in a tree with a bluebird in his mouth. I must have left the window open.

"BOO! BAD KITTY! YOU DON'T HURT THE BIRDY! DROP THE BIRDY, NOW!" I yelled. He jumped off the tree and ran away. I had scared him. Great.

I jumped out the window, landing lightly on my feet, and easily overtook the cat. I pulled the bird from his mouth as gently as I could, still keeping hold of the cat.

By now all of the Cullens, including Bella, where walking towards me. I turned towards them, holding the bird and the cat, each in one hand. "Boo tried to kill the birdy, but it's okay, I saved him!" I exclaimed proudly.

For a moment there was stunned silence. Then Rosalie screamed. Bella and Alice fell down laughing. Esme just stared in shock. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, and Jasper looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked them, looking from face to face.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked from behind me. He had evidentally justed arrived from the hospital, but I hadn't noticed him in all the excitement.

"Oh, hi Carlisle!" I said, turning towards him. "I got a cat, and the cat caught a bird, and tried to eat it, but it's okay, I saved it!!" I told him jubilantly.

Carlisle just stared at me, like everyone else.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" I asked angrily. When no one replied I grabbed up the cat, who had been trying to get away, and marched off towards my room again, the bird still in my hand.

**A/N: So there's the second chapter! Lolz. It's longer than the first; yay! Hehe. I tried to make it as humorous as possible, so sorry if I went a little overboard. Not sure how much longer I can make the story, though, so this might be close to the end of it. Review, and tell me if I should continue, or any suggestions you have! REVIEW OR EMMETT WILL COME TO YOUR ROOM WITH MAKEUP!! And it won't be pretty. **


End file.
